Quédate Conmigo
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. One-Shot Navideño. Serena ha tomado la decisión más importante de su vida y ahora, su felicidad depende de llegar a tiempo para evitar que se vaya para siempre el hombre que ama...


_Hola!_

_Bueno, ya estamos en diciembre, las fiestas navideñas cada vez estan más cerca y el día de hoy les traigo este one-shot navideño que escribi con mucho cariño. Este fic lo escribi hace un año, por lo que en unos días más espero traerles otro one-shot que sera la continuación de esta historia que realmente espero que les guste!_

_Nos seguimos leyendo en **El Deseo de la Luna, Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino **y** Sr & Sra Kou**_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
_

* * *

**Quédate Conmigo**

Por _Serenity_

Navidad, época de paz y amor, de compartir y celebrar, de reencuentros con aquellas personas que no veías desde hace tiempo, en especial con aquellos que se convirtieron en alguien más especial de lo que creías sin que te dieras cuenta, que te hacen tomar decisiones que jamás imaginaste solo por el simple hecho de que quieres que se queden a tu lado, y eso quiero yo esta Navidad, que se quede conmigo.

Seguramente se preguntaran quién soy yo, bueno, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años de edad, estudio el primer año de preparatoria, y tengo que decir que acabo de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida en un día que es de mis favoritos del año: 24 de diciembre! Adoro esta fecha por que puedo estar con mis seres queridos compartiendo la deliciosa cena que mi mamá prepara cada año para un día tan especial.

Pero bueno me salgo del tema por pensar en la cena de esta noche en mi casa; como les decía, esta Navidad la quiero compartir con alguien muy especial para mí, pero esta decisión también afectara a otra persona muy importante en mi vida, pero bueno, se que él estará bien ahora que esta por viajar a Estados Unidos para finalmente cumplir su sueño de convertirse en doctor…

P_asajeros del vuelo 267 con destino a Seoul, favor de abordar por la puerta 4…_

-Darién! Darién! -grite mientras me acercaba a él en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

-Serena! Creí que no vendrías a despedirte después de la fiesta de anoche -dijo Darién mientras llegaba frente a él

-tenia que venir Darién, no nos veremos en un año, lo menos que podía hacer era venir aquí a despedirte

-me alegra que hayas venido, al menos aunque sea un momento nos podemos el día de hoy

-si, así es… además de que quiero darte mi respuesta a lo que me propusiste ayer en la fiesta -suspire profundamente -lo estuve pensando en esto toda la noche y…

-y… si aceptas casarte conmigo cuando regrese?

-Darién eres un hombre maravilloso y estoy segura de que cualquier chica sería feliz al estar en mi lugar y casarse contigo, pero yo no… -meto mi mano en mi abrigo tomando la mano de él para dejar el anillo de compromiso que me había dado -no puedo casarme contigo, perdóname pero no podemos casarnos… siento que aun soy muy joven para dar ese paso

-si no te quieres casar cuando regrese, esperaremos el tiempo que tú quieras Serena

-no Darién, no es solo por el tiempo, es que… desde que se termino la guerra con Galaxia hace tres meses, pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes, y aunque aparentemente así era, pero lo cierto es que me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado… te amo, pero no de la forma que tu mereces

-esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que Seiya y los demás regresaron hace unos días? -dijo Darién un poco serio

-si… él tiene que ver con esta decisión

-lo amas?

-si, lo amo… -di un largo suspiro -de verdad lo siento Darién, yo en ningún momento pensé que me enamoraría de Seiya, pero eso fue algo que no planee que sucediera y…

-no me des explicaciones Serena, yo solo quiero que seas feliz…

-Darién…

-creo que una parte de mi sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, nunca he sido el tipo de novio que tu realmente mereces… pero me alegra que haya sido él de quien estés enamorada, es un buen tipo, realmente serás feliz a su lado -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias Darién… -dije antes de abrazarlo con fuerza

Darién me da un pequeño beso en la frente -no me lo agradezcas, me da gusto que hayas sido honesta conmigo…

_Pasajeros del vuelo 938 con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta 7…_

-ese es mi vuelo Serena, tengo que irme

-si… -me separo de su abrazo -Darién no quiero que esto haga que no nos volvamos a hablar más, prométeme que de vez en cuando me escribirás para saber como te va

-por supuesto, te escribiré tan seguido como me sea posible; pero tú también prométeme que serás feliz…

-te lo prometo, voy a ser feliz…

Me acerque aun más a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, me alegra que haya entendido el por que de mi decisión, después de todo Darién quiere que sea feliz, y yo también quiero que lo sea y se que lo será, después de todo en unos días viajara a Estados Unidos para seguir estudiando y cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un reconocido doctor, lo cual estoy segura que lograra ya que es un hombre extraordinario, y quien sabe, tal vez pronto me sorprenda al contarme que encontró a quien verdaderamente lo ame.

Me despedí de Darién y me quede un rato más en el aeropuerto, tras lo cual me dirigí a la preparatoria para la fiesta navideña que se llevaría a cabo en la explanada de la escuela, ya que ahí colocarían un escenario en donde se presentarían varios alumnos que realizarían un show de talentos. Cuando llegue a la preparatoria pude escuchar a Three Lights cantando, por lo que trate de abrirme paso entre la gente para llegar al escenario y poder hablar con Seiya, lo cual prácticamente era imposible ya que todas querían acercarse a los chicos…

-con permiso…con permiso -decía mientras me acercaba al escenario al final de la canción

-gracias a todos! Feliz Navidad! -dijo Taiki antes de entregarle el micrófono a uno de los profesores

-gracias Taiki, ellos fueron Three Lights! -dijo el profesor mientras los tres bajaban del escenario

-con permiso! Por favor déjenme pasar! -grite tratando de abrirme paso entre la gente

-ah! Seiya no te vayas! Seiya! -escuche gritar a una de las chicas

-que! Seiya espera!

-desde cuando andas detrás de los chicos como todas las fans Serena?

Volteé al escuchar la voz de Lita detrás de mi y la veo junto con Ami, Rei y Mina

-chicas!

-no me digas que quieres un autógrafo de los chicos? Si quieres le puedo decir a mi adorado novio que le diga a Taiki y Seiya que te lo consiga -dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-mejor dile a Yaten que me ayude a acercarme a Seiya, necesito hablar con él, es urgente que hable con él!

-por que? pasa algo Serena? -pregunto Ami preocupada

-termine con Darién…

-que! -gritaron todas sorprendidas

-como que terminaste con Darién? Cuando? -pregunto Rei

-hace un rato, de hecho vengo del aeropuerto…

-y yo que creía que no llegabas por que te habías levantado tarde como siempre -dijo Mina

-nunca faltan tus comentarios Mina -dijo Lita

-pero por que terminaste con él Serena? -dijo Ami -Pensé que todo estaba bien entre ustedes y más por que te propuso matrimonio frente a todos

-no Ami, no estaba segura de lo que sentía hasta hace poco y más con lo que ocurrió anoche, pero me di cuenta de que ya no amo a Darién como antes, mi corazón le pertenece a Seiya! lo amo! Estoy enamorada de él! -dije con una enorme sonrisa

-Serena… -dijo Rei un poco triste mientras todas me miraban de la misma forma

-que pasa? Por que todas me miran así?

-es que…

-no Mina, se lo prometimos a Seiya -dijo Lita impidiendole que hablara

-no me importa, Serena tiene que saberlo!

-saber que? -pregunte confundida -que pasa?

-mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo a hablar

Las cinco caminamos hacia uno de los arboles que estaban detrás de los edificios de los salones, ya que ahí casi no había nadie, mientras todas estaban más calladas que de costumbre…

-ya me van a decir que sucede?

-se va a ir Serena…

-que! Seiya se va a ir! A donde? -dije sorprendida

-va a regresar a Kinmoku, Yaten y Taiki se quedaran aquí por Mina y Ami

-no lo entiendo, por que se va a ir?

-se va ir por ti, Serena -dijo Mina -él aun sigue enamorado de ti y le afecto demasiado lo que paso en la fiesta de despedida de Darién y aun más saber que te ibas a casar con Darién, no quiere quedarse más tiempo en la Tierra y decidió que regresara a su planeta

-cuando se va a ir?

-no lo sabemos, hace rato nos lo dijo, pero parece que será pronto… quizás hoy o mañana

-hasta nos había pedido que no te dijéramos nada, pero dadas las circunstancias es obvio que necesitabas saber que se ira, si estas enamorada de él no puedes dejarlo ir

-pero es que no se puede ir! No puedo dejar que se vaya! Tiene que quedarse en la Tierra! Tiene que quedarse! -grite desesperada

-entonces ve a buscarlo, Serena -dijo Mina -los chicos se fueron a su departamento, parece que iban a arreglar unas cosas para antes de la cena de esta noche en tu casa…

Tan pronto Mina me dijo en donde estaba, tome el primer taxi que encontré para dirigirme hacia al departamento de Seiya y los chicos, al cual tarde un poco en llegar ya que había mucho tráfico en la ciudad…

-vamos! Abran! -dije mientras tocaba insistentemente el timbre del departamento

-el timbre no es para jugar, ya me dejaron sordo! -dijo Yaten molesto abriendo la puerta -Serena!

-hola Yaten! Perdón por lo del timbre, pero necesito hablar con Seiya

-para que? para decirle que ya le dijiste que si a Darién y que quieres que sea el padrino de Darién en tu boda? -dijo él aun molesto

-no, quiero ver a Seiya para decirle que no me voy a casar

-que! -dijo Yaten sorprendido -Como que no te vas a casar!

-no me voy a casar Yaten, termine con Darién! así que por favor podrías decirle a Seiya que estoy aquí

-no, eso no va a ser posible Serena…

-que! No me importa que seas el novio de Mina, voy a pasa así no quieras! -dije tratando de entrar al departamento

Yaten trató de cerrar la puerta para no dejarme pasar -Serena, no seas necia! Ya te dije que no!

-no me voy a ir hasta que hable con él… Seiya! Soy yo bombón! Tengo que hablar contigo! -grite lo más fuerte posible para que me escuchara

-no grites Serena, Seiya no esta -dijo Taiki acercándose a la puerta

-como que no esta?

-no esta, salió hace un rato -respondio Taiki

-pero va a volver, verdad? Aun no se va ir a Kinmoku? -dije desesperada

Yaten me mira sorprendido -como sabes que se va a ir a Kinmoku?

-quien crees que se lo dijo? -dijo Taiki

-Mina…

-y bien? saben en donde esta? Va a volver pronto?

-no lo sabemos, dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas importantes antes de irse -dijo Yaten

-irse? Se va a ir hoy?

-si, decidió que se iría hoy antes de salir

-pero se va a despedir de ustedes y de las chicas antes de eso, saben a que hora se ira?

-no Serena, dijo que nos avisaría una vez que terminara de hacer esas cosas importantes de las que hablaba, pero supongo que será antes de la cena en tu casa

-tengo que impedir que se vaya! no tienen idea de donde podría estar?

-no y ni siquiera se llevo su celular, aunque supongo que iría por última vez a los lugares que suele frecuentar aquí, más a los que suele ir contigo. -dijo Taiki -deberías empezar a buscarlo ahí…

Y eso fue lo que hice, ir a los lugares que frecuenta aquí: la escuela, el parque No. 10, el parque de diversiones y todos aquellos lugares a los que solía ir con Seiya, y nada, ningún rastro de él. Es que acaso se lo había tragado la tierra? Me sentía desesperada al no saber en donde estaba, y aun más al darme cuenta de que había pasado casi todo el día buscándolo sin éxito alguno…

-no puede ser! Seiya en donde estas? -dije mientras me recargaba en un árbol de la calle notando que se acercaba mi papá

-Serena!

-hola papa! -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-que haces aquí, hija? A esta hora deberías de estar en la casa arreglándote para la cena de esta noche

-lo se, es solo que… llevo todo el día buscando a un amigo y parece que se lo trago la tierra por que no lo encuentro en ningún lado

-no me digas que no lo invitaste a la cena de hoy, pensé que habías invitado a todos tus amigos

-y eso hice, lo invite pero él se va a ir esta noche papá… no quiero que se vaya!

Kenji se acerco un poco más y me abraza -tranquila mi princesa, se que estas triste por que Darién se fue hoy a Estados Unidos y tu amigo también se ira, pero si se va a ir quiero suponer que se despedirá de ti antes de irse o no?

-si, supongo que si… pero no se cuando se vaya a despedir de mi, ni en donde

-quizás vaya a la casa a buscarte, quizás crea que te estarás ahí y no en plena calle…

-quizás eso crea papá…

Y aunque no me convencía del todo la idea por que quería seguir buscando a Seiya, regrese a la casa con mi papá, después de todo tal vez tenga razón, con un poquito de suerte puede ser que Seiya vaya a buscarme allá…

-ya llegue cariño, y mira quien viene conmigo -grito papá mientras ambos entrabamos

-hola mamá! -salude al ver que salía de la cocina con Sammy

-hija! pensé que no regresarías a tiempo! -dijo Ikuko -anda, ven a ayudarle a tu hermano a terminar de arreglar la mesa

-no mamá, si Serena me ayuda va a echar a perder lo que ya he acomodado -dijo Sammy saliendo de la cocina detrás de mamá

-Sammy!

-no discutan niños! Sammy si no quieres que te ayude tu hermana mejor dale a la carta que le trajeron

-carta! Cual carta! -dije confundida

-la que esta sobre la mesita del pasillo Serena tonta -dijo Sammy -la trajo Seiya hace una hora…

Tome rápidamente el sobre blanco que tenia mi nombre que estaba en la mesita del pasillo, el cual al abrirlo vi que tenia una cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de estrella que tenia varios diamantes incrustados, así como una hoja doblada, la cual era una carta que abrí rápidamente para leerla...

_Bombón:_

_Te escribo esta carta por que así me es más fácil expresarte lo que siento y más ahora que se que te vas a casar con él hombre que amas, o al menos es lo que se que sucederá después de lo que paso anoche en la fiesta de despedida de Darién, así no haya visto que le dijeras que si. Y es por eso que tienes que saber que voy a regresar a Kinmoku, quizás esta no es la mejor forma de que lo sepas, pero se que me hubiera sido más difícil decírtelo frente a frente._

_Eres una chica maravillosa con una gran luz en su interior, y me has hecho el hombre más feliz con el simple hecho de haberte conocido, espero que esa felicidad también la sienta el hombre con el que te casaras, ya que realmente es muy afortunado al estar junto a ti._

_No puedo prometerte regresar por que ni yo mismo lo se. Perdóname por irme en un día tan importante como hoy, se que estas muy emocionada por la Navidad, y es por eso que te dejo un pequeño regalo dentro del sobre para que siempre recuerdes a esta estrella._

_Te quiero mi dulce bombón…_

_Seiya Kou_

_P.d. No se si después de la tristeza que te estoy ocasionando con lo que acabas de leer quieras despedirte de mi, pero si es así te espero en el parque No. 10 junto al árbol de Navidad que hay allí a las 5:30pm._

-Seiya... alguien sabe que hora es?

-son las 5:45 pm, hija -respondio mamá al consultar su reloj de pulsera

-no puede ser! tengo que irme!

-irte a donde, Serena! -pregunto mamá confundida

-a impedir que se vaya el hombre que amo…

Salí rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de mi familia guardando la carta y el dije en el bolsillo de mi dije para irme corriendo hacia el Parque No. 10, en donde había demasiada gente y más conforme me acercaba al árbol de Navidad que estaba al centro del parque. Camine desesperada entre la gente hasta llegar al árbol, en donde miraba hacia todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Seiya cerca de ahí, pero no lograba verlo; mire mi reloj y vi que estaban por las 6:00 pm… las 6:00pm! Habían pasado 30 minutos de la hora en la que Seiya me dijo que lo viera y no llegue a tiempo!

Eso significaba que… se había ido, se fue y no logre impedirlo. El solo pensarlo hizo que las lagrimas empezaran a brotar de mis ojos, por lo que seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un árbol apartándome de la gente para llorar. No podía creer que Seiya se hubiera ido de la Tierra, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él, de decirle que se quedara conmigo por que lo amo.

La noche comenzaba a caer al igual que cientos de copos de nieve, lo cual significaba que estaba nevando, y yo ni siquiera le ponía atención a la nieve ya que no podía dejar de llorar al solo pensar en lo sucedido, una gran tristeza inunda mi corazón, y pensar que esta mañana estaba feliz por que pasaría una hermosa Navidad al lado de Seiya. Tan sumergida estoy en mis pensamientos, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, que apenas alcanzo a escuchar sonar el timbre de mi celular, el cual saco rápidamente y veo en la pantalla del aparato que es Mina quien me esta llamando…

-hola Mina! -dije tratando de sonar lo más animadamente

-estas bien Serena? Escucho diferente tu voz, estuviste llorando?

-estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-bueno… oye, en donde estas?

-en el Parque No. 10, por que?

-por que estoy en tu casa con los demás, ya estamos aquí para la fiesta de Navidad, y tu no estas aquí. Además, tus padres están preocupados por que dicen que hace un rato saliste corriendo de aquí y no dijiste ni a donde ibas…

-si, es que yo… pensé que llegaría a tiempo para ir por un regalo de Navidad pero no lo hice, se me hizo tarde dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla

-pues hablando de regalos de Navidad, aquí te tengo uno muy especial! Deberías de venir pronto para que lo veas, todos te estamos esperando

-si, tienes razón… dile a todos que no tardo en llegar, ya voy para allá

-de acuerdo, aquí te esperamos…

Termine mi llamada con Mina dando un largo suspiro, tratando de no seguir llorando para que nadie notara que estaba triste y había llorado; después de todo es Navidad, y el estar con las personas que más quiero me ayudaría para no deprimirme, además Mina menciono que me tenia un regalo muy especial, y con solo recordar lo que me dio el año pasado, se que esta vez me dará algo igual de bueno que el año anterior.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Seiya me dio un dije como regalo de Navidad! Por lo que saque el dije de mi abrigo y me lo puse, sabiendo que este dije es lo único que me queda de él ahora que se fue. Tras ello, emprendo el camino de regreso a mi casa ya que todos me están esperando, tratando de mantener mi cabeza tranquila, ya que después de todo quiero tener una Feliz Navidad con mi familia y mis amigos…

-hola! Ya regrese! -dije mientras entraba a la casa

-Serena, al fin! Pensé que nunca llegarías! -grito Mina viniendo corriendo desde la sala

-lo siento… dime que aun no ha empezado la cena

-no, claro que no! No podíamos empezar sin ti; y menos por que vamos a empezar con los regalos

-tan temprano! -dije sorprendida -pero ni siquiera hemos cenado

-lo se, pero mi regalo no puede esperar hasta después de la cena, así que cierra los ojos

-esta bien -dije cerrando mis ojos -listo, ahora si me vas a dar mi regalo?

-aun no, vamos a la sala por que ahí lo deje… -Mina me toma las manos para empezar ella guiándome -no vayas a abrir los ojos hasta que yo te diga…

-de acuerdo, no los abriré -dije mientras seguíamos caminando

-con cuidado Mina, no vayas a hacer que se tropiece Serena -escuche decir a Ami muy cerca de mi

-descuida Ami…

-hola a todos! salude mientras seguía caminando despacio con mi sin abrir los ojos escuchando como me saludaban

Mina dejó de caminar haciendo que yo me detenga -ok Serena, ya puedes abrir los ojos…

Abrí mis ojos y frente a mi vi a Mina, empecé a recorrer la habitación con mi mirada y allí vi a mis padres, Sammy, Ami, Taiki, Yaten, Nicolás, Rei, Andrew, Lita, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru, todos sonriéndome; pero lo que me pareció curioso es que todos me observaban fijamente, en especial como si tuviera algo o hubiera algo detrás de mi. Di media vuelta y me quede sorprendida por lo que vi, mejor dicho por quien vi, por que allí estaba Seiya…

-Seiya… Seiya no te fuiste! -grite antes de abrazarlo -perdóname por no llegar a tiempo al parque

-no bombón, tú perdóname a mi. Debí de haberte esperado más tiempo allá y no venir corriendo para acá cuando las chicas me dijeron lo que les contaste esta mañana

Me separé un poco de su abrazo para verlo sorprendida -que! Pero como es que…

-eso es mi culpa, Serena -dijo Yaten -cuando Seiya llego al parque a esperarte para despedirse, le conté lo que nos habías dicho a Taiki y a mi esta mañana, y ya sabes como es Seiya de impulsivo, no quiso esperar a que llegaras al parque por que pensó que estabas aquí, pero cuando llegamos tu ya te habías ido

-parece que te esta influenciando mucho el que la diosa del amor sea tu novia, Yaten -dije con una sonrisa

-no, claro que no… solo lo hice por Seiya, no me gusta ver a mi hermano sufrir por amor

-hablando de eso, es cierto lo que me dijo Yaten… terminaste con Darién? -pregunto Seiya viéndome a los ojos

-si, es cierto, termine con él por ti, por que quiero que estés conmigo… Seiya quédate, quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo por que te amo!

-si quieres que me quede lo hare, me quedare contigo bombón por que sabes que yo también te amo…

Ante lo que dijo en mi rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras el me miraba con la más hermosa sonrisa que le había visto segundos antes de que inclinara su rostro hacia él mío para besarme. Un beso tan dulce, cálido y tierno. Sentir la sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sus brazos rodeándome mientras me estrechaba más hacia él, al tiempo en el que yo acariciaba suavemente su cuello y su cabello mientras elevaba un poco mi pierna derecha como las protagonistas de aquellas viejas películas de los años cincuenta, en donde después de tanto sufrimiento y de tanto luchar por quedarse con él hombre que amaban al final lo lograban.

Así me siento, como si estuviera en una película y más después de buscar desesperadamente a Seiya todo el día para evitar que se fuera y cuando creí que se había ido, al final no fue así. Creo que después de todo si estoy en una película que logro tener su final feliz, y más por que alcanzo a escuchar aplausos a nuestro alrededor. Seiya y yo nos separamos del beso sin dejar de abrazarnos para ver que en efecto, tanto mi familia como mis amigos nos aplauden con una gran sonrisa…

-se me había olvidado que todos estaban aquí -dije un poco apenada

-no te preocupes, hija -dijo Ikuko -lo que más quiero en esta vida es que seas feliz, y veo que lo eres ya que a tu lado esta un joven tan maravilloso como lo es Seiya…

-es cierto cabeza de bombón, todos queremos que seas feliz, así sea al lado de Kou -dijo Haruka -así que no se te ocurra hacerla sufrir Seiya, si no te las veras conmigo

-descuida, eso nunca sucederá, jamás me permitiría hacerle daño a bombón…

-gracias a todos… después de todo estará va a ser una Navidad inolvidable ahora que Seiya esta a mi lado -dije sonriendo

-es cierto bombón, va a ser la primera de muchas navidades juntos -dijo Seiya mientras se inclinaba nuevamente hacia mis labios

-jovencito antes de que vuelva a besar a mi niña, usted y yo debemos de hablar de muchas cosas ahora que van a estar juntos -dijo Kenji un poco serio

-por supuesto, señor Tsukino… -respondio Seiya separandose de mi

-hay déjalos Kenji, tu eras igual cuando teníamos su edad! -dijo Ikuko -Mejor pasamos a otras cosas y vamos a cenar todos!

Ese fue el principio de la noche más inolvidable de mi vida, ya que durante la cena todos disfrutamos de deliciosos platillos y de platicas muy agradables, incluyendo la que Seiya y mi papá tuvieron sobre todo lo que debería y no debería hacer ahora que Seiya y yo somos novios, pero bueno es lo típico que hace un padre sobreprotector como lo es mi papá, pero bueno él reconoce que Seiya es una buena persona y que seré muy feliz a su lado.

Toda la noche fue de brindis por la gran noche, por el amor, la amistad y el futuro, esperando que fuese el mejor de todos, lo cual se que así será, ya que todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, especial durante el año, por eso todos haremos lo posible para que nuestro futuro este lleno de paz y amor.

Me parece curioso pensarlo, pero desde que entre a la preparatoria mi vida cambio en muchos sentidos, ya que viví cosas muy duras mientras Sailor Galaxia estuvo atacando, sentí que mi vida se derrumbaba y aun más al ver como morían mis amigas al manos de ella; pero a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que sentí en aquel entonces, siempre hubo alguien a mi lado, brindándome su amor y compañía cuando más lo necesitaba, que se convirtió en alguien que siempre estuvo allí a mi lado, Seiya… él que cuando estuvo a punto de irse, con solo una frase que salió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón logre convencerlo de que no se fuera; y el día de hoy compartí una hermosa Navidad junto a él, la primera de muchas más; y eso lo logre al decirle: Quédate conmigo…


End file.
